Balamb Garden Song Week
by Angelprinczess
Summary: It's Song Week at Balamb Garden...every day, someone performs a song that is unique to them. Some Squinoa, Selvine, and Quiefer.
1. Iris

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Author's Note: I had this idea that I would write a fic and dedicate each chapter to a song that I think really fits with the person's character. There is some romance involved, I can't help it! The pairs are Squinoa, Selvine, and Queifer. To set the mood, you might want to listen to each song as they appear in each chapter. I'd like to dedicate this first chapter to the Goo Goo Dolls, my favorite band of all time! You guys are my musical inspiration! Also, am I the only one that thinks Johnny Rzeznik looks like Squall? Enough talk...on with the show!

Balamb Garden Song Week 

Chapter 1- Iris

Selphie ran through the halls of Balamb Garden frantically. She was searching for Irvine and the rest of the gang. She decided to check the cafeteria. There, she found Zell.

"Zell! Finally, I found someone! Where's everybody else?"

"They should be here soon. I got here early so I could get these babies!" He pointed to the plate of hotdogs in front of him. "Sorry, but you came a little too late. I got the last batch!"

"I'm not here for the hotdogs, Zell! I have very important news!"

"Really?! A new shipment of hotdogs just arrived?!"

"Zell, get a hold of yourself! As soon as everyone else gets here, I'll tell you!"

"Hey, look! There's Irvine!" Zell exclaimed.

The words were barely out of his mouth, and already Selphie was running over to him.

"Irvy, where have you been?!"

"What do you mean. Seffie? I was in the library and I decided to get some lunch. Where ya looking for me?"

"Yes! Where's everyone else? I have BIG news!"

"I think Quistis is just about finished with her class. I'm not sure where Seifer is. As for Squall and Rinoa, I think they were at the Training Center. They'll probably get some lunch soon, though." As if on cue, Squall and Rinoa entered the cafeteria. 

"Hey Selphie!" Rinoa greeted.

"Hiya Rinny, Squall." Selphie bounced up and down. "I have a BIG announcement to make! As soon as Quisty and Seifer get here, I can tell everyone." She exclaimed.

"Well, why don't we all go and sit down." Irvine suggested.

"Sounds good." Squall agreed.

They all sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria. They had barely settled in when Quistis and Seifer entered.

"Quisty!" Selphie shouted. "Come and join us! You too, Seifer! Hurry up!"

"Selphie, what are you so excited about?" Quistis asked as she took her seat.

"Alright, now that everybody's here, I can tell you! This year, Balamb Garden is holding the first ever Song Week! Each day, a different person will perform a song. Here's the best part...we're gonna be the performers!"

The room went silent. Finally, Seifer spoke up. "Sorry, but there is no way that I'm going to agree to that."

"For once, I agree with Seifer." Squall said.

"I'm sorry Selphie, but you know I have no musical talent." Quistis said.

"I can play guitar." Irvine said. "I'd do a song one day, Seffie."

"Thanks Irvy, but to everyone else, take a look at this!" Selphie passed out a paper to everyone. It read:

__

Balamb Garden Song Week

Performers:

Monday- Squall Leonhart

Tuesday- Rinoa Heartilly

Wednesday- Irvine Kinneas

Thursday- Selphie Tilmitt

Friday- Zell Dincht 

Saturday- Quistis Trepe

Sunday- Seifer Almasy 

"What?!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Selphie, this isn't real, is it?"

"As real as can be!" Selphie exclaimed. "The Headmaster thinks it's a wonderful idea! He is even inviting Matron. The plans are set, and they can't be changed."

"I am NOT going on stage and singing a song." Seifer said. 

"There is NO WAY I'm going, either. Plus, did you have to put me first, Selphie?" Squall complained.

"Come on guys, it will be fun! Plus, everyone wants to see their Commander sing!"

"How do I get myself talked into these things?" Squall grumbled.

"It's all set! Squall, you're up tomorrow, so pick a good song. By the way, Headmaster Cid wanted me to tell all of you that the song you pick should reflect you personality or your feelings. Choose wisely!" With that, Selphie bounced out of the cafeteria.

"I can't believe this! I can't sing!" Quistis told them.

"Neither can I...do you think we could lip-synch?" Zell complained.

"I doubt it. Looks like we have no choice but to go with it." Rinoa said. "What song am I gonna do? Squall, I told you to teach me how to play guitar!"

"You play guitar, too?" Irvine asked Squall.

"Yeah." Squall mumbled. "Rinoa's been bugging me to teach her, but I haven't had the time."

"Well guys, look like I'll be seeing you later. I have to go teach my class." Quistis got up and left.

"I gotta go, too." Seifer got up and left, also.

"I'm gonna go find Selphie and see if I can talk her out of this." Irvine said.

"Oh, there's no talking Selphie out of anything. I might as well go ask her if she has any song suggestions..." Rinoa said.

"In that case, I'll go practice my guitar playing. See ya guys!" Irvine got up and left.

"See ya, Squall." Rinoa gave him a quick kiss as she left to find Selphie.

"I'm gonna stay here and eat my hotdogs!" Zell exclaimed.

"...Yeah...well, I gotta go find a song..." Squall went to his Dorm, in search of the perfect song...

******************************************************************************************

The Next Morning...

Everyone was assembled at the Quad. They were all anxiously waiting to hear their Commander sing. Rinoa was very curious as to what Squall sounded like. She had never heard him sing before. Her thoughts were interrupted as Headmaster Cid took the stage.

"Welcome everybody! I thank all of you for coming here, especially my wife, Edea, who has come to see her 'children.' Now, without further adieu, I give you Squall Leonhart!"

The lights dimmed and Squall came out with his guitar. There was a small band behind him. The music started, and he began to sing:

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

And you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

*Guitar solo* "This one's for you Rinoa!" Squall shouted.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

The audience erupted into a fit of applause. Tears were streaming down Rinoa's face, as Squall walked off the stage, into her arms.

"I love you, Squall." She whispered.

"I love you, too."

Author's Note: Oooooooohhhh...mushiness! So, how's the first chapter? By the way, I forgot to mention it before, I'm not giving up my other fic, After the Dust Settles. I'll be working on both of these, so updates might take a while. Send me a review and tell me what you think! 

__


	2. Drop In the Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Drop In the Ocean" by Michelle Branch.

Author's Note: I can't thank you guys enough for your reviews! For this chapter, I chose the song "Drop In the Ocean" by Michelle Branch, who is another one of my favorite artists. I think that this song really reflects Rinoa's feelings towards Squall. If you listen to the song during the fic, it really sets the mood. Read on and tell me what you think!

Balamb Garden Song Week

Chapter 2- Drop In the Ocean

Rinoa was laying down in her bed, thinking about the song Squall had sung for her. 'It was so beautiful,' she thought to herself. 'How am I ever going to find a song as wonderful as that? I need to let Squall know that I feel the same way about him...' She laid there for a long time, pondering the situation. Selphie had suggested "Eyes On Me," but that was their song. She wanted a special song that would just be from her to Squall. "This is going to drive me crazy!" She said to herself. She decided that it was late and she should get some sleep. 

Just as she was drifting off, the perfect song came to her. 'Squall's gonna love it!' She thought to herself just before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

******************************************************************************************

The Next Morning...

"Rinoa, wake up!" Selphie screamed.

Rinoa sat up and groggily made her way to the door. "Selphie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Look at you! You're not even dressed! Did you forget that you're performing in an hour?!"

"You're kidding! What time is it?"

"It's 10:00." She replied.

"Shit! How did I sleep so late?"

"You were probably up late last night practicing 'Eyes On Me.' Am I right?"

"Actually, I decided that I'm not going to do 'Eyes On Me.' I wanted something that was from me to Squall. 'Eyes On Me' is our song; Squall's and mine. Do you know what I mean?"

"Absolutely! So, what song are you gonna perform?"

"Actually, it's a surprise. You'll see soon enough."

"Oh, I can't wait!"

"Well, if you let me get dressed now, I'm sure I won't be late and you can see what song I'm going to sing."

"Alrighty! See ya in an hour Rin!" Selphie waved and left Rinoa's dorm.

"Okay, it's time to get ready..."

******************************************************************************************

Just like the day before, everyone was assembled at the Quad. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Seifer, Quistis, and Squall were all sitting together.

"So Squall, anxious to hear Rinoa sing?" Zell asked.

"...Whatever." Although Squall had opened up to his friends after the defeat of Ultimecia, he still wasn't very open about his relationship with Rinoa. Of course he was anxious to hear Rinoa sing, but he would never admit it to them.

"He's just nervous that she won't sing the song for him." Quistis teased.

"Hey Seffie, you said Rin's singing 'Eyes On Me,' right?" Irvine asked.

"Actually, no. She changed her mind. I have no idea what song she's gonna sing."

"Looks like it's starting. We'll just have to wait and see..." Quistis said.

Headmaster Cid took the stage again. "Welcome to the second day of Balamb Garden Song Week! After our Commander's performance yesterday, it's going to be hard to top it. Our performer today is someone we all know and love very much. Here she is...Rinoa Heartilly!"

The lights dimmed and Rinoa walked onto the stage. Like Squall, she also had a small band behind her. She smiled as the music started and began to sing:

Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise

Love led me to you

Love opened up my eyes

Squall smiled faintly at these words. All eyes were on Rinoa.

And I was drifting away

like a drop in the ocean

And now I've realized that

nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

Squall's own eyes were misting up, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

And every time I drift away

I lose myself in you

And now I see I can be me

In everything I do

'Cause I was feeling as small

as a drop in the ocean

And now I realize that 

nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

By this time, Rinoa was close to tears herself.

Love took me by the hand

Love took me by surprise

And I was drifting away 

like a drop in the ocean

And now I've realized that

nothing has been as beautiful

As when I saw heaven's skies

In your eyes

In your eyes

In your eyes

In your eyes

In your eyes

Tears flowed freely from Rinoa's eyes, but she did not care. All she saw was Squall, and the sight before her was amazing. All eyes followed Rinoa's, looking at their Commander in shock. For Squall was sitting there, looking calm and peaceful, as a single tear escaped from his eye.

Seeing this sudden show of emotion from Squall, Rinoa was filled with a rush of feelings. Right now, the only thing in the world that mattered was him. She ran off the stage into Squall's arms.

"That was for me...?" He choked out.

"Yes Squall, it was all for you..." With that, she snuggled deeper into his arms, never wanting to let go.

Author's Note: Hope ya all liked that chapter. Finding songs to express Squall and Rinoa's feelings was easy, but as for everyone else, I'm kinda stuck. I mean, I have some ideas, but nothing's definite yet. So, if you have any ideas, right me a review and send them to me. I'd love to hear from you! Thanks! 


	3. Crazy For This Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Crazy For This Girl," by Evan and Jaron.

Author's Note: Hey everybody, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been sick and then I was trying to figure out what songs to do for the rest of the characters. Finally, I've figured everything out, so updates should be faster. Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed. I didn't really expect so many people to like this. Also, to grrl gamer, I totally agree with you. Johnny is HOT!!!! I just picked up the new CD and it rocks. E-mail me sometime!

Balamb Garden Song Week

Chapter 3- Crazy For This Girl

"Irvy, I saw you flirting with that girl from the Quad!" Selphie shouted.

"Seffie, I wasn't flirting! We were just talking! You're making a big deal out of nothing!" Irvine exclaimed.

"It is a big deal! You're not serious about me, are you?" 

"Of course I'm serious!"

"Oh yeah, that's why you're hitting on every girl in this Garden?!"

"Not Rinoa and Quistis..."

"Irvine Kinneas, I wouldn't be surprised if you did!"

"I was just joking, Seffie! You don't really think I would do that, do you?"

"I don't know what I think anymore! Maybe we need some time apart..."

"What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that maybe we should just be friends. It doesn't seem to me like you want to be in a serious relationship right now." Tears filled Selphie's eyes.

"Is that really what you want, Selphie?"

"I think it would be for the best... Good-bye, Irvy..." Selphie turned around and walked away from her love, tears streaming down her face.

******************************************************************************************

"Selphie, what happened?"

"Oh, Rinny, it's awful! I broke up with Irvine!"

"What? When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago... I already miss him..."

"Selphie, why did you break up with him?" Rinoa asked gently.

"I just don't think he's serious about me. He's always flirting with other girls. Doesn't he see how much he's hurting me?"

"Oh Selphie, I'm sure he doesn't mean to hurt you. Guys can be really strange sometimes..."

"Well, you and Squall never have these problems. You're always so happy together!"

"Oh, I'm sure there are plenty of problems in store for us. We just haven't reached them yet."

"Well, Squall would never cheat on you. He's so faithful to you, it's disturbing. He's never even looked at another woman!"

"Selphie, did Irvine cheat on you?!"

"No! He's always flirting, though..."

"I bet you it didn't mean a thing. Irvine's the so-called 'ladies man', but he's always been faithful to you, hasn't he?"

"I don't know, Rinoa. Sometimes I think he just thinks of me as a friend..."

"Why don't you give him a chance? You guys are great for each other. Trust me, you don't wanna loose him."

"I don't know...I just want to know that I can trust him..."

"I know, Selphie, I know." 

******************************************************************************************

Selphie doesn't think I'm serious about her... Does she really think I only see her as a friend? I have to find some way to show her that my heart belongs to her, and only her. The song that I sing today has to be perfect. I mean, it worked for Squall and Rinoa, so it has to work for me, right? Irvine pondered the situation. Finding this so-called "perfect" song could take a while...

******************************************************************************************

Later That Day...

"Sorry to hear about you and Irvine, Selphie. I'm sure things will turn out fine, though." Quistis said.

"I hope so, Quisty." Selphie replied sadly.

"Alright, the show is starting! Can't wait to see what Irvine's got planned!" Zell exclaimed.

This time, Edea walked onto the stage, instead of Cid. "My children, I wanted to speak tonight because I am so proud of all of you. Especially the performers. You have all grown so beautifully and I can't wait to see the rest of your performances. They have all been wonderful so far. So tonight, I'd like to introduce to you out next performer, Irvine Kinneas!"

Irvine walked on to the stage, guitar in hand. Unlike Squall and Rinoa, there was no band behind him.

"Selphie, this is for you..." Irvine said. He began to sing...

She rolls the window down

and she talks over the sound

of the cars that pass us by

and I don't know why

but she's changed my mind

'This flattery isn't gonna work for me.' Selphie thought. 'At least, I won't let it work...'

Would you look at her as she looks at me

she's got me thinkin about her constantly

but she don't know how I feel

and as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

Selphie could feel herself starting to melt. 'Could he be serious about his feelings...?'

She was the one to hold me

the night the sky fell down

and what was I thinkin when

the world didn't end

why didn't I know what I know now

Irvine looked right at Selphie, and she smiled.

Would you look at her as she looks at me

she's got me thinkin about her constantly

but she don't know how I feel

and as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

And right now

face to face all my fears

pushed aside and right now

I'm ready to spend 

the rest of my life with you

Would you look at her as she looks at me

she's got me thinkin about her constantly

but she don't know how I feel

and as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

"Selphie baby, I love you!" Irvine shouted.

Would you look at her as she looks at me

she's got me thinkin about her constantly

but she don't know how I feel

and as she carries on without a doubt

I wonder if she's figured out

I'm crazy for this girl

Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

Selphie ran up to Irvine and kissed him passionately.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Irvine joked.

"Oh, you bet ya!" Selphie said as she kissed him again.

Author's Note: Well, I really hope that you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review!


	4. Get the Party Started

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Get the Party Started" by Pink.

Author's Note: I'm kind of mad right now because I just found out that the Goo Goo Dolls are going to be at the Kiss Concert and I don't have tickets! But enough with my problems. Thank you for all the reviews, keep them coming!

Balamb Garden Song Week 

Chapter 4- Get The Party Started

It was a beautiful morning and Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, and Seifer were all in the Cafeteria. Selphie was on her third cup of coffee, and it was starting to make everybody nervous.

"Seffie, don't you think you've had enough coffee?" Irvine asked.

"Nope!" She replied.

"Seriously Selphie, too much caffeine isn't good for you." Quistis warned.

"Oh, don't be silly! Caffeine is good for you!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Just give me the damn cup of coffee, ok?!" Selphie reluctantly handed the coffee over to Seifer. "You'll thank me for this later."

"So, what's everyone up to today?" Rinoa asked.

"Oh guys, before you say anything, don't wander to far, 'cause today's my performance!" Selphie told them.

"I was just gonna head for the Training Center." Seifer said.

"I have a class, but after that I'll be free to watch your performance, Selphie." Quistis said.

"I have to help the Cafeteria ladies..." Zell grumbled.

"Cafeteria ladies? Why?" Quistis asked.

"Well, they kinda caught me stealing some hotdogs... They said I have to work for what I took..." Zell said.

"How many hotdogs did you take?" Rinoa asked.

"Just a few...um...forty-five." Zell replied sheepishly. 

"Forty-five?! Zell!" Quistis scolded.

"I'm sorry...but they're so tasty!" Zell exclaimed.

"I've had enough of this. I'm outta here." Seifer said as he got up.

"I have to go, too." Quistis said, following Seifer.

"The Cafeteria Ladies are giving me dirty looks... I better go and help them." Zell said as he, too, got up.

"Come on, Irvy, I need to talk to you for a few minutes..." Selphie said.

"Sure, Seffie. See ya around, guys!" Irvine waved as he and Selphie walked off.

"So Squall, what do you want to do?" Rinoa asked.

"How about the Training Center?" Squall suggested.

"Again?" Rinoa asked.

"You're right. Do you wanna just go for a walk?" Squall asked.

Rinoa smiled. "Sure, that sounds great!"

"Alright then, let's go."

******************************************************************************************

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Irvine asked.

"It's about my song..." Selphie replied.

"What about it? Do you need help picking a song?" 

"No, it's just that your song was so...romantic. I loved it, but for me to sing a song like that, well, it's just not me..."

"I completely understand."

"You do?" 

"Of course. I didn't expect you to sing a romantic song. It just wouldn't be you."

"So, you're not mad at me?

"Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would think be mad or hurt because I didn't sing a song for you, but you sang one for me."

"No way, Seffie. Like I said before, I completely understand where you're coming from. I can't wait to see your performance, though."

"Tee-hee, thanks Irvy! I'm gonna go practice now, so I'll see you around, k?"

"Sure thing, Seffie. See ya!"

******************************************************************************************

Later That Day...

As usual, everyone was assembled at the Quad. Squall and Rinoa were seated together, as were Seifer and Quistis. Zell was flirting with the Library Girl, and Irvine hadn't arrived yet.

"Irvine's gonna miss the show if he doesn't hurry." Rinoa said.

"Yeah, it looks like it's starting." Squall said.

This time, Irvine walked onto the stage.

"What's he doing?" Quistis asked.

"I have no idea." Seifer replied.

Irvine cleared his throat. "Thanks for coming, everybody. Before Selphie performs, I just wanted to say how proud I am oh her, and that no matter what she performs, I'll always love her. So, here she is, Selphie Tilmitt!"

Selphie walked onto the stage. Behind her were four dancers. Selphie got in position and began to sing:

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night

Everybody's waiting for me to arrive

Sending out the message to all of my friends

We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz

I got lots of style check my gold diamond rings

I can go for miles if you know what I mean

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Pumping up the volume breaking down to the beat

Cruising through the Westside we'll be checking the scene

Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming up fast

I'll be burning rubber, you'll be kissing my @$$

Pull up to the bumper get out of the car

License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Selphie did three back-flips across the stage and the crowd cheered.

Making my connection as I enter the room

Everybody's chillin as I set up the groove

Pumping up the volume with this brand new beat

Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me

I'm your operator you can call anytime

I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

I'm coming up so you better get this party started

Get this party started

Get this party started right now

Selphie did three more cartwheels and smiled. The crowd erupted into applause and Selphie beamed. "There's gonna be a party here, tonight!"

Author's Note: Please Review!


	5. Pretty Fly For a White Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or the song "Pretty Fly For a White Guy" by the Offspring.

Author's Note: I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update. I had a huge, 420-point, history test yesterday and today, so I had to do some serious studying all week. This chapter is dedicated to Lindsay (a.k.a. Silenced and Blinded) for giving me the excellent idea of using this song. Thank you so much!

Balamb Garden Song Week

Chapter 5- Pretty Fly For a White Guy

"What do you mean you're all outta hotdogs?!" Zell shouted at the Cafeteria Lady.

"I'm sorry Zell, but the last one just sold out a few minutes ago..." She responded.

"The hell?!"

"Zell, please quiet down. Is there anything else that you want?"

"Naw...I guess I'll just go hit the Training Center..."

"Alright, Zell. You be careful now!"

"Yeah, yeah..." He grumbled as he left the Cafeteria.

******************************************************************************************

"Are you sure?" Squall asked.

"Yes, Sir, positive. I saw them with my own eyes..." Xu replied.

"Did you make any contact with them?"

"No, Sir. I don't think they saw me."

"Where are they now?"

"I believe they were heading in the direction of the Training Center..."

"Thank you, Xu. You are dismissed."

"Yes Sir." She said as she turned on her heel and left.

"So...Rajin and Fujin are back... What do they want?" Squall said to himself.

******************************************************************************************

"Oh, crap! Didn't realize this thing was so strong, ya know?!" Rajin exclaimed as he and Fujin desperately tried to fight off a T-Rexuar. 

"STUPID!" Fujin commented, but didn't have time to kick him as she dodged one of the T-Rexuar's attacks.

"We're goners, ya know?! Don't have much magic on me, ya know?!"

"WHINER!" 

"So what if I am?! I won't be whining once this T-Rex eats us for lunch!"

"Yo, you guys need some help?!" Zell said as he ran towards them.

"AFFIRMATIVE!" Fujin exclaimed.

"Alright, no problem!" Zell exclaimed as he cast a blizzaga spell on the T-Rex. "Hey, do you guys have any triples on you?"

"I have one left, ya know?"

"Cast it on me!" Rajin did as he was told.

"Alright! This should finish him off!" Zell exclaimed as he cast triple blizzaga. The T-Rexuar groaned and crumpled to the floor.

"Thanks, ya know?" Rajin said.

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"Don't worry about it. Say, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We missed the place, ya know? Figured we had no other place to go. This is our home, ya know?"

"Yeah, well, glad to have you back. Have you gone to see Seifer yet?"

"NEGATIVE. SURPRISE."

"Fujin's right, ya know? We're gonna go see him now...surprise him, ya know?"

"Yeah...well, I guess I'll see you around then..."

"Yeah... Uh, one more thing. What you did back there, ya know, helping us. I t was pretty cool, ya know?"

"Uh, thanks man."

"Yeah, well, you're pretty fly...for a white guy, ya know?" With that, he turned and left, Fujin following closely behind him.

'Pretty fly for a white guy...? Hmmm...'

******************************************************************************************

"Hello everybody and welcome to the fifth day of Balamb Garden Song Week." Headmaster Cid greeted. "Today's performer is quite a lively fellow, and I know how much you've all been waiting for his performance. So, here he is, Zell Dincht!"

Zell walked onto the stage, with a microphone in his hand. The background music started, and he began to sing:

Give it to me baby (aha-aha)

and all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

Uno, dos, tres, quattro, cinquo, seis

You know it's kind of hard

Just to get along today

Our subject isn't cool

But he fakes it anyway

He may not have a clue

And he may not have style

But everything he lacks

Well he makes up in denial

So don't debate, a player straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

He's gonna play the field, and keep it real

For you no way, for you no way

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake

The world needs wannabe's

So do that brand new thing

He grinned and pointed to the Library Girl.

Give it to me baby (aha-aha)

and all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy

He needs some cool tunes

Not just any will suffice

But they didn't have Ice Cube

So he bought Vanilla Ice

Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass

But if he looks twice

They're gonna kick his @$$

So don't debate, a player straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

He's gonna play the field, and keep it real

For you no way, for you no way

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake

The world loves wannabe's

So hey, hey do that brand new thing

Now he's getting a tattoo

He's gettin' ink done

He asked for a '13,' but they drew a '31'

Friends say he's trying too hard

And he's not quite hip

Nut in his own mind

He's the dopest trip

So don't debate, a player straight

You know he really doesn't get it anyway

He's gonna play the field, and keep it real

For you no way, for you no way

So if you don't rate, just overcompensate

At least you'll know you can always go on Ricki Lake

The world needs wannabe's

The world loves wannabe's

So let's get some more wannabe's

And do that brand new thing

Zell stopped singing, did a back-flip, and grinned. Irvine just shook his head. "Someone's eating too many hotdogs..."

Author's Note: So, what did ya think of Zell? Next up: Quisty! Don't forget to review!


	6. It Only Took a Minute

Disclaimer: I don't FF8 or the song "It Only Took a Minute" by Mandy Moore.

Author's Note: Hey everybody! I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter. I really tried to make it humorous for ya! Anyway, for those of you who have been waiting for Quistis, you no longer have to! Read on!

Balamb Garden Song Week 

Chapter 6- It Only Took a Minute

Quistis Trepe stared dreamily out at the horizon. Today was going to be her day to perform. There was not a doubt in her mind as to what she would sing. She sighed contentedly. Who would have thought that she would fall for Seifer Almasy? For as long as she could remember, she had believed that she was in love with Squall. Now, she had realized that she did indeed love Squall, but as a sister loves her brother. She had found her love...in the eyes of Seifer Almasy...

*Flashback*

Quistis Trepe stood out on the balcony, feeling very depressed. Everyone was in love...everyone but her, that was. Rinoa and Squall were the hottest item in Garden, Irvine was a flirt, but everyone knew his heart belonged to Selphie, and even Zell was finding love in the Library Girl. Quistis sighed. 'I'll never find love...' she thought to herself. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore and she let the tears escape her eyes and fall silently down her face.

"Instructor?" A soft voice called from behind her.

Quistis quickly wiped her eyes and faced her speaker. She was surprised to see that it was Seifer. Headmaster Cid had reinstated him back into Garden a few weeks ago, but she hadn't really had any contact with him.

"Instructor...are you alright?" He asked gently.

"I'm...fine, Seifer. Just getting a little fresh air..." She replied.

Seifer raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Instructor..."

"Listen, Seifer. Please don't call me that. I'm not an instructor anymore, you know."

"Cid was a damn fool to take that job away from you. You're the only person I ever learned anything from..."

Quistis stared at him in surprise. Was this really Seifer speaking? "Alright. Seifer. Why did you _really_ come out here?"

He sighed and took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, Quistis, I was worried about you... I've always...admired you."

She stared at him again. Could he possibly be serious? "Why would you admire me? I'm nothing...nobody..."

"Don't say that!" He shouted "How can you think so little of yourself?! Don't you understand how I feel about you?!"

Her mouth dropped open and she realized just how serious he was. "Seifer..." She started, but never got the chance to finish as he gently placed his lips against hers.

*End Flashback*

Quistis smiled at the memory. As soon as he had kissed her, she knew that she was in love. From that moment on, they had been inseparable. They were almost as bad as Rinoa and Squall. However, Quistis hadn't been able to spend as much time with him lately as she would have liked, due to her being an instructor again. Quistis smiled again. She couldn't wait to perform tonight...

******************************************************************************************

All of Balamb Garden had gathered at the Quad for the sixth day of Balamb Garden Song Week. The Trepies had gathered around to make up the first rows of seats and they were anxiously waiting to hear their idol sing.

The crowd quieted down as Cid took the stage. "Welcome to the sixth day of Balamb Garden Song Week, everybody! Our performer today is very special. You all know her as your instructor, and here she is...Quistis Trepe!"

Quistis walked into the stage with a microphone in her hand. "Thank-you everybody. This song is dedicated to someone very special to me. You know who you are..." Quistis smiled and began to sing:

Don't tell me how I had a vision

That this day would come to be 

Call it luck, call it intuition 

Here I am (Here we are), isn't that enough

For a little bit of reality

Fate is good, fate can be real

If you believe it's what you feel

Oh, what a moment

When I looked into your eyes

I knew I got the prize

Oh baby, what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, baby to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute, to fall in love with you

Time and time again, boy I've always been

The only one to think things true

You got a hold of me

Set me free

Who would've known

That out of the blue

I discovered the magic of all my dreams that night

With just one look at you

I knew that everything would be alright

It only took a minute, baby to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute, to fall in love with you

Here I am, isn't that a vision

Here I am, isn't that a vision

Oh what a vision

When I looked into your eyes

I knew I got the prize

Oh baby, what a sweet surprise

It only took a minute, baby to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute, to fall in love with you

It only took a minute, baby to let you in my life

It only took a minute, for me to realize

It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do

It only took a minute, to fall in love with you

Quistis blushed furiously as the audience applauded and whistled. She descended the steps on the stage and Seifer walked up to her.

"Wow..." He whispered.

Suddenly aware that everyone was staring at them, Quistis said, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure."

"Once they had exited the Quad, they sat down on a bench by the water fountain.

Quistis smiled. "So, what did you think?"

"Quisty...I don't know what to say. It was...perfect."

"I know I've never told you this before, Seifer, but I've never felt so strongly about someone before. I...love you." Quistis breathed.

Her eyes were so blue and beautiful, it took his breathe away. "Love me...? Oh Quistis, I don't know how that happened. All I know is that I feel the same way about you... I love you too..."

Author's Note: Did that chapter really suck? Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. If You Could Only See

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8 or the song "If You Could Only See" by Tonic.

Author's Note: This is going to be the last chapter that I write of this fic. Thank you SO much to everyone that has reviewed: JJ, Tiy, Zell's Girl with a Pigtail, Aquarius Baby, Quisty Trepe, Dark Raion, Apolena Soleil, Kyrie, Lord Orion, Rinoa.J, Quis, dizzy up the grrl, Luna Thunderpuss, Audra Kallisto, Aya-Yahiko, majikitten,

Little Miss Fic Writer, Geminigirlz, R-chan, giggleplex, seyenaidni, LeonHart Lammy, Raine Loire, sohaib, Heavenz Little Angel, silenced-and-blinded, msanogi, Cailin, Lil Angel, Squall's angel, METATTEM, and Lexi. Thank you all so much!

Balamb Garden Song Week

Chapter 7- If You Could Only See

Seifer Almasy looked out of the window and sighed. He had been back in Garden for two weeks now, but not everybody had been as welcoming as Quistis. At first, Squall and the others had also been skeptical about Seifer's return, but soon they became good friends. Unfortunately, there were still some people in Garden who hated Seifer. He usually tried to ignore them, and told himself not to let it get to him, but today, this so-called "Hate Seifer" group, had gone too far...

*Flashback*

Seifer exited the Training Center, and stopped for a second to catch his breath. He had just fought off a huge T-Rexaur and he was exhausted. He was eager to get back to his dorm and change. If Quistis knew he had been training alone, she would let him have it... Finally catching his breath, he started back to his dorm. He had almost reached his door, when someone stepped out in front of him...Kurt Nelson. Surprisingly, the four others, all followers of Kurt who was the leader of the "Hate Seifer" club, weren't there.

"Get out of my way, Kurt." Seifer snapped. he was in no mood to argue with Kurt. he was extremely tired, and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower and rest up.

"Sorry, Seif, but that isn't gonna happen." Kurt said.

"Listen, Kurt. I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm kind of busy right now." Seifer told him.

Kurt just smiled. "Oh, come on, Seif. I was hoping we could have a little duel..."

"Don't call me that, Kurt..." Seifer warned. Kurt knew how much Seifer hated the nickname, so he used it as frequently as he could.

"What's the matter, Seif? Afraid I'll beat you?" He sneered.

"You could never beat me, punk."

"Oh really? Well, how about we see then? We can duel in the Training Center. Heck, I'll even let you bring your little slut."

"What did you say?!" It was one thing to mess with Seifer, but to mess with Quistis...that was the last straw.

"Seif, Seif, Seif. I really don't know what you see in her. Everyone knows that she's a slut."

That really did it. "You're gonna pay for that, Kurt!" Seifer was furious. He grabbed Kurt around the neck and slammed him into the wall. Then, he kicked him twice, and spat in his face, before he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

*End Flashback*

Today was Seifer's day to perform. Kurt wanted to know what he saw in Quistis? He'd show him...

******************************************************************************************

"Seifer was acting strange this morning..." Quistis said. Everyone had gathered at the Quad. Today was the last day of Balamb Garden Song Week.

"He's probably nervous, Quisty!" Selphie assured her.

"You're probably right, Selphie. Thank you..." Quistis smiled.

Not too far away from them sat Kurt and his gang. They were cracking jokes about Seifer's singing abilities. They couldn't wait for him to make a fool out of himself.

Headmaster Cid ascended the stairs that led up to the stage. He cleared his throat and began, "Welcome everyone! Today is very important... As you all know, today is the final day of Balamb Garden Song Week. I am extremely proud of everyone that has performed this past week. It takes a lot of guts to get up here... Today's performer is someone who has really changed in the past few months. I am extremely impressed and proud of him. here he is...Seifer Almasy!"

Seifer walked out onto the stage. "To anyone who asks why I love Quistis, listen up..." With that, he began to sing:

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do

He glared at Kurt and the gang.

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says he loves me

He smiled at Quistis and she returned it.

Well you got your reasons

And you got your lies

And you got your manipulations

They cut you down in size

Sayin' you love but you don't

You give your love but you won't

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand 

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

"Hey Kurt, he ain't that bad..." One of Kurt's followers said. Kurt just glared at him.

Seems the road less traveled

Show's happiness unraveled

And you got to take a little dirt

To keep what you love

That's what you gotta do

Sayin' you love but you don't

You give your love but you won't

You're stretching out your arms to something that's not there

Sayin' you love where you stand

Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand 

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

Sayin' you love where you stand 

Give your heart when you can

If you could only see the way she loves me

Then maybe you would understand 

Why I feel this way about our love

And what I must do

If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says

When she says she loves me

Seifer stopped singing and smirked at Kurt and the gang, who were staring at him with their mouths dropped open. Quistis ran up to him and threw her arms around him.

"Did you like it?" He asked.

"It was beautiful..."

******************************************************************************************

The Next Day...

Squall, Rinoa, Quistis, Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, and Zell were all seated at their usual table at the Cafeteria. They were all in an excellent mood...they hated to admit it, but the past week had been a blast.

"See guys, that wasn't so bad was it?" Selphie asked. "I mean, it just brought us even closer." She looked around her. Squall and Rinoa were seated side by side, sharing each other's lunch. Quistis and Seifer were holding hands and smiling, while Zell happily ate his hotdogs. Irvine was seated next to her and she was completely happy. "So guys, who's up for next year?"

Author's Note: I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I had an awesome time writing it. Don't forget to review one last time...


End file.
